(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spider fixture. More particularly the invention prevents radial run-out while machining a torpedo body and enables machining the internal and external surfaces of the body while it is set up in the tail stock of a lathe.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Prior to the present invention the tail stock of the lathe was driven into a fixture. However, this fixture was never attached to the tailstock. This procedure took a long time to set up accurately and was dangerous for the workman involved.